Reviled Did I Live
by Enervation
Summary: A LightxOC oneshot with a twist. I made this several years ago for a friend and accidentally came across it so I decided to upload it for your viewing! Technically my first oneshot ever. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcomed.


Life is a listless routine. Our actions so careless, clumsy, we serve ourselves, to foil ourselves, it's a never ending cycle.

Emotions.

Undermine the intelligence, the potential.

Should we not be the greatest of all beings, succumbed to our latest obsession…

This existence, a dull lullaby prescribed to put humanity to sleep.

It does not suit me.

**January 25, 2013**

To my sister…

A peculiar feeling floats through the air, like a layer of smoke. Seems like people are more fearful than anything, these days. I don't have much time to write to you, though. I got a new job at a factory and I'm running late on the first day (I know it sounds typical, I'm sure you will laugh…). But I really wanted to send this before I go, since you've been in Japan for nearly 3 years now and you haven't called in a while. Bad news"

She stopped there, interrupted by a pager laying on a new looking mahogany dresser. Carelessly, she tossed the letter onto a lamp stand and laid back against the headboard of the bed. Of all the moments, was this really one to be questioning what was asked of her? It was not too much to write a name down, a small description. Most of the times, she would close her eyes and scribble a generous ending for the poor fools that were condemned. But they deserved it…right? An enigmatic presence floated by her window, abruptly putting an end to the girl's thoughts.

"Ryuk?" Even after a while, she had not grown used to his unsettling appearance. His beady eyes rested upon her light, glassy ones.

"Eh…?" He looked away from her. Through her time with him, she learned that he was not as distinct with women. But he did have a fondness for apples and watching her in strange places. Afraid he may question why she ignored the emergency pager Light had purchased, she decided to check the message before too much time passed. After all, if she waited too long, Ryuk may suspect her hesitation. A slight tremble developed in her hands as she read over the message.

"999, Hayes, Harbor, Lexington, Veron, Rester, Anthony. Carter."

The first time for several months a specific name came in. The 999...um…That means the last three names. So, "Rester, Anthony, and Carter. Anthony Rester is the name of the SPK second in command, I think. Kira knows his real name, then…Anthony…Carter.

It was a relief she still knew how to read the code, with the little confidence she had in her ability. But he had faith in her, and that was enough, wasn't it? Enough for her to imagine this man's face and write down the name in the Death Note.

Anthony Carter, drives car off bridge on the way to work, January 28 2013.

This time, she did not close her eyes and printed each letter, carefully and slowly. The desire to be more certain with her actions burned a hole through her rationale, just as the man she loved had burnt a whole straight through her heart. It's as if he attached strings to her heart, her emotions, her mind. Nothing else matters when the person you love makes a request…She dutifully killed, why, any innocence she clung to had rot away through the nightmares that pushed through her slumber. The faces of the people she had murdered, the people KIRA had murdered. This persona, though, manifested her soul for the time being. Salted droplets of water fell from the portals that gave way to such a broken, young woman. Memories were the least certain things she had left…

Light kisses her gently, grasping her hand in his own. "Think of the outcome. How much good will come from this…If anything, think of how we'll be reunited, together in a world where there's no evil…nothing would stop us, tear us apart. Just take a moment…" He whispers into her ear, his lips caressing it, sending a chill down her spin. He had her head clouded by his touch, all she could do is nod in agreement. For him, she would commit any crime, even murder. Their gentle kisses turned rough, his caresses an embodiment of lust and passion. She responded just as he knew she would, and the two were soon tangled up, no clothes holding them back from their wildest desires. His tongue scoured over her breasts, the touch setting her body ablaze. She was more than ready for him, and the need for him to be inside of her overtook her. "Light…" The girl pleads, and Light gives her a salacious gaze. He enters her after teasing her a moment more. Her hands grip his shoulders tightly, as he gives her several shallow thrusts, followed by a deep one. This earns a moan, a satisfying signal that he's far more excellent than she endeavored. However, she imagined he had always been amazing…

Ryuk watched the girl with pitiless observation as her small tears turned into loud sobs which she tried to contain. How unbecoming. The girl forced herself up and left for the tiny bathroom that the hotel had to offer. When cold water filled the tub to the brim, she stared down at it for only a second, not wanting to lose her nerve. Light did not love her, to him she was a tool, a mere puppet convenient to him only as the Fourth Kira. If she couldn't earn his love, which seemed unattainable, then she could no longer live with such a harsh reality and the repercussions of her immoral actions…The world is truly cruel, but the only criminal in her life at the moment of her final breath was the man who sought to destroy such delinquency. His invisible hand grasped her lungs, crushing them without mercy or remorse. It was only him she saw above the chilling water.

January 28, 2010

As he began to succumb to his wounds on the stairwell, Light Yagami cried out for the only ones he thought could help him. He cried out for the only woman who was whole-heartedly dedicated to him, but this was in vain…Thus, the reign of Kira came to it's end. Police investigations ensued and discovered that Light Yagami had a female accomplice that committed suicide merely days before his death. Among evidence was the letter sent by her brother from America. She had never finished reading its contents and never would.

To my sister…

A peculiar feeling floats through the air, like a layer of smoke. Seems like people are more fearful than anything these days. I don't have much time to write to you, though. I got a new job at a factory and I'm running late on the first day (I know it sounds typical, I'm sure you will laugh…). But I really wanted to send this before I go since you've been in Japan for nearly 3 years now and you haven't called in a while. Bad news from home. I never wanted to inform you this way, but it seems there was no other form of doing so since you don't answer any calls or texts anymore. Your dog has run away and we can't find him anywhere. The other day I was driving and discovered its body along the road. It was really strange, though, since it made me think more than I usually do. It was innocent and lost wandering around this massive world…It wanted only to please but had no place in which it could feel it belonged with the one it loved so far away. Anyways, I'm running later by the moment as I write this. Please write soon.

Love, Soza.


End file.
